


Drowning

by this_wayward_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Castiel, Injured Dean, M/M, Michael Dean - Freeform, Possessed Dean, Rowena is a good aunt to Jack, Written Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Dean tried to shake his head, to rid himself of the images, but he couldn't move his body. He was frozen in place as a wave of white light engulfed him, the malicious feeling that was everywhere around him tasting bittersweet. He was drowning, drowning in a wave of pure celestial intent.Prompt: A is mind controlled and forced to fight B. B refuses to harm A and gets seriously injured as a result.Kinda 14x09 coda





	Drowning

The last thing Dean remembered before he went under was the spear in his hands and Michael's face, the eyes of his vessel burning holes into Dean's soul. Then there was a rushing sound, and there was only darkness.

 

Flashes.

Dean only saw flashes.

There was a stone-faced man in an expensive suit, whose teeth elongated and eyes turned yellow. There was Garth, pulled out of the trunk with a blank expression on his face. A blonde woman Dean vaguely recognised stood between an army and a small child, who was clutching her mother's dress in terror with sharp claws. He saw Naomi, blasted to pieces. He saw a swarm of black sludge that made him remember the Leviathans, covering a white hall spotted with doors. A plaque that read Kelly Kline was swallowed by the goo as he watched.

Dean tried to shake his head, to rid himself of the images, but he couldn't move his body. He was frozen in place as a wave of white light engulfed him, the malicious feeling that was everywhere around him tasting bittersweet. He was drowning, drowning in a wave of pure celestial intent. The images flashed before his eyes, paired with new ones - Sam, lying unconscious in a puddle of blood. Jack, leaning against a wall and coughing up blood as he tried to stagger away from whatever had hurt him. Jody, Patience and Donna, tied up while Claire screamed in agony and Alex lay lifeless. Dark Kaia, running from monsters she could no longer fend off.  
Through the agony, through the pain of seeing his loved ones suffer, Dean heard a voice calling his name. The wave of light around him moved in an almost nervous way. Dean strained his ears and again, heard the faint sound of someone saying his name.

"Dean! You can fight him! Cast him out!"

The light around him tossed him around more than ever, but Dean had a purpose. Using all the strength he could muster, he kicked his legs upwards, and his head broke the surface.

 

The first thing Dean tasted was blood. He took in a wheezing breath, then promptly vomited blood onto the stone cold floor he was lying on. Shivering uncontrollably, Dean managed to get his hands to push himself up into a sitting position, and weakly opened his eyes.

He didn't manage to see anything, since a mountain of flannel and hair slammed into him and knocked him back down. Dean coughed out a laugh and hugged his   
little brother back, patting Sam's back. Sam pulled away and wiped his eyes, avoiding eye contact.

"Sammy, it's okay. I'm here," Dean assured. Sam still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Dean... Do you know what happened?"

"What, when I was possessed or just before I came to?"

Sam finally looked up at him, gnawing on his lip. "Don't be mad at yourself, please. But Cas-"

"Cas? Is he okay?" Dean asked urgently. Sam said nothing, only moved out of Dean's line of vision. At the other end of the room was a lifeless body, clad in a trench coat.

Dean didn't even remember running to Cas's side, but he was there within seconds. Cas's face was pale, a dribble of blood escaping his slightly parted lips. With shaking fingers, Dean pressed his hand to Cas's cheek. It was cold.

Bowing his head, Dean felt the hot tears start to run down his face. His eyes squeezed shut, his body shut down, and Dean cried. He rested his head on Cas's forehead and sobbed his heart out. As if in another world, he heard Sam take out his phone and talk to someone softly on the other side. After a while, a small hand rested on   
his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's get you back to the bunker, lad," a woman's voice said, with a thick Scottish accent.

"I'm not leaving Cas," Dean murmured, not looking up. Rowena sighed, and mumbled something under her breath. Then Dean lost consciousness.

 

When Dean came to, he was comfortable. Instantly tensing up, Dean tried to sit up. He then heard a curse from the bedside beside him, and the same small hand was on his forehead, pushing him back down.

"Stay still, Winchester," Rowena hissed, her other hand moving to his chest. "I'm trying to help you."

Dean tried to talk, to yell at her, but all that came out was a garbled, "Caaasss."

"Yes yes, your angel is just fine," Rowena muttered. "It was hard, but I healed him. You're welcome."

Dean finally managed to open his eyes and stare quizzically at the red-haired witch. Rowena sighed.

"I'm helping you because Jack said he didn't want either of you to die, okay? I still would rather die than become a part of your band of merry men."

Dean felt a smile on his face before he fell back to sleep.

 

The next time Dean woke up, he felt someone sitting next to him on the bed, their hands in his hair. He let out a small groan, and the hands stilled.

"Dean?"

Dean opened his eyes and almost sobbed. There, looking good as new, was Castiel.

"I'm sorry," Dean croaked. Cas's brows knitted together, and he tilted his head in that way that made Dean feel all fuzzy inside.

"Sorry for what? It wasn't your fault you didn't know Michael could still get in. You are not to blame."

"Yes I am," Dean started, but Cas glared at him.

"No, you're not. It's not your fault any of this happened."

Dean forced himself up onto his elbows.

"Then it's not your fault either." When he saw Cas's lips purse, he continued. "I know you're beating yourself up about this, thinking that you could've known, but that's bullshit, Cas. No-one could've seen this coming."

Cas sighed heavily, and bowed his head. Dean leaned in to try and catch his eye, and reached up to place a hand on Cas's shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Cas didn't answer for a second, but when he looked back over at Dean, he was smiling.

"I'm just glad you're home."

**Author's Note:**

> WOO I am DONE with my writer's block! Hopefully.  
> I'm going to do a bunch of small little one-shots and drabbles (by small I mean around 1000 words) until I get my mojo back and add chapters to my dying multi-chaptered fics.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
